


Monsters

by sadmacedace



Series: Asanoya Halloween Week 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya Halloween Week 2016, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Vampire!Noya, slightly suggestive themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmacedace/pseuds/sadmacedace
Summary: Asahi never believed in vampires; that was until one had managed to trap him in a closed off side street.





	

Asahi never believed in vampires; that was until one had managed to trap him in a closed off side street.

He had stayed back late at work, foolishly forgetting his umbrella as he left the house that day. Not wanting to walk back home in the rain he offered to stay late to close up the store. When the rain had finally let up it was dark, quiet too - most likely not wanting to venture outdoors into the cold and wet. But Asahi wanted to get back home, have something warm to eat and go to sleep. Locking the door to the bookstore he worked at, he made his way home. The moonlight illuminating the damp ground.

It wasn’t long into his journey home that he felt something was wrong, he got the feeling he was being watched, and he could have sworn he heard footsteps from behind him. But whenever he turned to look behind him nothing was there. He started to quicken his pace, not wanting to start running over nothing, but wanting to make it home quicker. He definitely heard footsteps now, they didn’t quite sync up with his, he stopped and looked behind him again. This time he saw something move in the shadows, his mind had switched to panic mode and all he knew was he is being followed, and he had to get out of there. He turned and started to sprint, hoping to make some distance between him and the figure.

The footsteps behind him broke into a run, though they didn’t seem to be able to keep up with his pace. Hoping to have some distance between him and the figure he ducked into an alley, hoping to shake them off his trail completely, he was half way down the alley when he saw it was blocked off by a brick wall. This wasn’t good. Maybe if he was quiet whoever was following would run right past him, unfortunately for him that wouldn’t be the case, he heard footsteps creep closer to him from the entrance of the alley.

He turned to face the person who was chasing him, but froze when he saw two glowing red eyes staring back at him. Before he could do anything the dark figure lunged at him, shoving Asahi hard against the wall, taken by surprise he didn’t have the opportunity to fight back. He was pinned against the wall by… whatever this thing was, and whatever it was it was strong. He tried to push himself off the wall only to be slammed back against it, knocking his head against the brick, he hissed at the pain thrumming from the back of his head, then yelled when he felt a sharp stinging pain in his neck. He opened his eyes to see the figure’s head at his neck, it’s bite piercing his flesh. Asahi felt the warm trickle of blood start to pour from the wound, only to be lapped up by this monster.

He was too shaken to do anything. The thought that he might die passed through his mind. What a way to go, bleeding out in an alley, being fed upon by some beast out of a horror story.

He felt himself becoming fatigued, his muscles tiring and growing slack. This was it, he was going to die. Then suddenly, the monster was pulled from him and thrown back. The creature was pulled away with enough force that it stumbled back, knocked from it’s feet, hissing at what appeared to be another man, possibly a boy by his height. The boy stood there, staring down the monster. The creature hissed and snapped at him for a moment, before getting up and darting back to the shadows, leaving Asahi and his would be hero in the alley.

The boy turned to him, “Are you okay?” he asked.

“I-I think I’m okay.” Asahi said, feeling a little woozy.

He reached up to touch his neck, it was still wet. He brought his hand back, looking at the blood across his fingers.

“You’re still bleeding,” the boy spoke, “Sorry about that, but if I didn’t remove it quickly it would have drained you dry.”

“What was that thing?” Asahi asked, his eyes managing to focus on the boy in front of him.

The boy was short, his head coming up to Asahi’s chest. Dark hair with a blonde fringe, styled to stay spiked up, and dark caramel eyes that had an odd, almost inhuman glow to them.

“A vampire, well it was a vampire.” the boy watched Asahi for his reaction.

If it wasn’t for what happened before he would have thought the boy was lying.

Asahi brought his hand back up to his neck, trying to still the blood flow.

“Here, let me.” the boy said and closed the distance between Asahi and himself.

The boy reached up and pulled Asahi down to him, he pressed a kiss to Asahi’s neck, then started to lap at the blood.

“You taste amazing.” The boy moaned, continuing to lick the blood from Asahi’s neck.

At first Asahi panicked for a moment, worried that this man only saved him to do away with him himself. But then he stopped, and moved back from Asahi, licking his lips and smiling up at him. Asahi’s hand moved to his neck, and surprisingly, his wound had gone. He started wide eyed at his savior.

“Uh, thank you.” he said.

The boy smiled at him, licking his lips, “The pleasure was all mine.” he purred, then turned towards the entrance of the alley.

“Wait,” Asahi said, stopping the boy before he left, “What’s… What’s your name?” he asked.

The boy turned back to him and gave him an almost sultry smile, “Yuu Nishinoya, you can call me Noya if you like.”

“Thank you, Noya. If I can do anything to repay you-” he started, stopping when he heard the boy chuckle.

“You don’t need to do that, but don’t hesitate to call for me if you ever need saving again,” he giggled, “Well I’ll see you around, Asahi.” the boy said with a wink and left the alley.

Asahi began to wonder if this was some strange dream he was having and, wait, he didn’t remember telling Noya his name.

  
Asahi got the feeling that things were going to be a lot more interesting from now on. **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was okay. I kept trying to think of something for the prompt and my mind kept going to 'monster(cock)'. As in Asahi is well endowed. But I felt that might be a little too tangent for halloween week. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
